Gags with Fujio
Gags with Fujio (不二夫のギャグありき) was a short-lived gag series by Fujio Akatsuka, which ran in Weekly Shonen Sunday through issues #16-41 in 1977. It would wind up being the last serial work by Akatsuka to be showcased in the magazine. Overview The series is divided into at least three phases within its short 26-chapter run, initially starting out chronicling the adventures of the "Extraordinary New Family", an oddball family full of assorted dysfunctions and secrets. 14 chapters into the series, the setting abruptly changes when Bakabon's Papa takes over as protagonist and kills the original father character, and attempts to star with his own replacement version of the family. The following two chapters then revolve around the cast of Let's La Gon, before the series takes a more randomized and unpredictable turn with unrelated stories and cast members original to each getting their focus. After this series, Weekly Shonen Sunday would serialize Akatsuka's Itaike-kun, which went through two incarnations (#50, #23 for 1978) before no more works appeared in the magazine, one-shot or otherwise. Characters As mentioned before, the "Extraordinary New Family" are the characters who open the series, although they do not last long and are not seen again after their setting is disposed of. In this early period, Kuroko (kabuki stagehands) can be seen guest-starring and as the plot of chapters, and there is also quite the meta and fourth wall-breaking about the family's adventures being a scripted show for the audience. Ken A young boy with the face of a dog (hence his punny "Ken" name), and the mannerisms of one as well. This is due to the fact that his mother had an affair with the family dog, which she still secretly carries on. Ken suspects this quickly, due to the fact he looks nothing like his father but more like that dog. George Adamski The older son and UFOlogist nerd of the family, named after the Polish alien conspiracy figure of the same name. He makes his entrance by introducing his full name and position, a habit which carries over to his replacement self in Papa's attempt at the Extraordinary New Family. The usual Adamski disappears even before that chapter, however, with an early replacement actor for him popping up in "Ken Enters the Entertainment Industry" and winding up committing suicide by the end of the story. Anne The older sister, a cheerful and very beautiful young woman who brings in the sex appeal to stories. This is not enough to keep her from being phased out, though, and she and the other family members vanish in the last few stories before Toshoboy's own disposal. Mama A woman with an unusual, tube-shaped head and body. While acting as a seemingly average but overtly strong housewife, she is actually adulterous towards the family dog Tsunayoshi. Toshoboy The father figure of the family. He often bets on horse races (and is named after a horse), but loses all too easily. He secretly has another wife on the side, along with three small children. Toshoboy is vaporized by Papa, who appoints himself the new star of the title, only for that not to be the actual case for the following chapters. Serialization #'Gags With' (ギャグありき) #'Who is Ken's Father? '(ケンの父親はだれ?) #'The Octopus Planet of Terror '(恐怖のタコ星人) #'Home Visit' (家庭訪問) #'Dad's Murderous Intent' (お父さんの殺意) #'A Kuroko Class Meeting ' (黒子のクラス会) #'How to Spend G.W ' (G・Wのすごし方) #'The Kuroko Revolt '(黒子の反乱) #'The Kuroko's True Face '(黒子の素顔) #'Romance Consultation '(恋愛相談) #'A Weak Man in a Super Car ' (スーパーカーに弱い男) #'Ken Enters the Entertainment Industry' (ケンの芸能界入り) #'Kuchaman' (クッチャマン) #'What is the Total Number of Actors? '(役者総とっかえ?)- Takeover of feature by Bakabon's Papa, marking the shift in series #'Let's La Gon '(レッツラゴン) #'Let's La Gon II '(レッツラゴンⅡ) #'My Father '(ぼくの父さん) #'Fujio and Tamori!?' (不二夫とタモリ!?) #'The End of Bungo '(文豪の末路) #'The Man who Threw Nessie ' (ネッシーを捨てた男) #'Overprotection' (過保護) #'Illicit Love' (横恋慕) #'Home Volcano '(家庭火山) #'Reincarnation ' (リインカーネーション ) #'A Mountain and a Friendship '(山と友情) #'Take the Commemorative Ball ' (記念ボールをとったばっかりに) Reprints *Shogakukan: Reprinted as part of the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set (2002) *eBookJapan: The DVD-ROM book collection was sourced for a later eBook release (2009) References External Links *"Gags with Fujio" write-up at the Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese) *"Gags with Fujio" at eBookJapan Category:1970s works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Weekly Shonen Sunday